Secret in the England
by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project
Summary: Kanone yang masih di Inggris bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan bernama Takada Narumi. Awalnya, Kanone biasa saja padanya, namun, tiba-tiba Kanone berdebar saat berada di dekat Narumi ! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? TERANCAM DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: First Love

Halo! Ini dia, Secret in the England yang ditunggu! Aku mau minta maaf pada pecinta Kanone (baca: Kanon) karena pasti bakalan marah sama aku, kalau baca cerita ini sampai tamat. Soalnya, berkembang di luar khayalanku, dan romance-nya tak terkendali. Jadi aku minta maaf. Nuangin khayalan 'kan enak...

* * *

Chapter 1: First… Love!

_Heh… hari ini pun gak ada "hunter", ya…, _gumam Kanone dalam hati.

Yap! Kanone masih di Inggris… bersama Eyes!

Saat sedang jalan-jalan di kota, Kanone melamun, dan bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Kanone menatapi orang yang ada di depannya…

"maaf, aku melamun saat jalan," kata orang itu, seorang perempuan!

Kanone tersadar dari refleksnya (baca komiknya).

"gak apa-apa, aku juga melamun kok," kata Kanone.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Takada Narumi,"

"aku Kanone Hilbert, panggil Kanone saja,"

"kamu separuh Jepang, ya?" tanya Narumi.

"ya, begitulah," jawab Kanone.

Berawal dari situlah, mereka berdua akrab.

2 minggu kemudian, Kanone datang ke rumah Eyes di Inggris untuk memperkenalkan Narumi.

"Eyes,"

"Kanone?"

"aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang,"

"siapa?"

"sini," kata Kanone mengajak Narumi masuk.

Eyes agak aget saat Narumi sudah masuk.

"sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanya Eyes.

"hehe... sejak 2 minggu yang lalu," jawab Kanone.

Tiba-tiba Eyes menarik tangan Kanone.

"apa, sih?" tanya Kanone kaget.

"apa kamu tak merasakan cinta?" tanya Eyes dengan sangat jail.

Wajah Kanone memerah dan kaget.

"gara-gara kamu bilang itu, aku jadi gugup, tahu!" kata Kanone.

Sedangkan itu, Narumi masih diam.

Eyes mengeluarkan hawa tak enak (mengerikan!) dan tertawa, FU FU FU. Kanone merinding dan menjauhinya.

Akhirnya, Kanone dan Narumi keluar dari rumah Eyes.

Kanone belum merasakannya, tapi hari itu...

Narumi berkunjung ke mansion Kanone.

"hah~ panas! Jadi malas melakukan apapun, ya...," kata Kanone.

"iya, aku juga... tapi, mau apa lagi...," kata Narumi.

Saat berjalan, Narumi tak melihat ada sebuah pengserut di lantai, sedangkan Kanone sedang duduk di lantai yang garisnya sama dengan adanya pengserut itu.

Narumi terpeleset oleh pengserut itu, di depannya ada Kanone dalam jarak dekat, dan Narumi terjatuh di...

"ng?" kata Kanone.

Wajah mereka berdua berdekatan, dan tangan Narumi dan Kanone bersentuhan. Wajah Kanone memerah, dan dia berdebar. Apa yang terjadi, ya? Apakah Kanone menjadi suka pada Narumi? Lihat chapter 2!

* * *

Hah~! Chapter 1 nya kok, gak begitu romance? Lebih romance Secret, MAR! Tapi, yah... aku juga bingung sih. Tadinya, Kanone lagi jalan di studio, trus tabrakan sama Narumi. Tapi, kataku gak masuk akal, jadi ini. Terus, yang chapter 2-dulunya itu kamping, nah, aku bingung, jadi langsung to the point. To the point-nya adalah Narumi terjatuh di pundak Kanone~HUWAAA! Di saat itulah Kanone berdebar. Kalau ini, gimana? Multichapter. Tolong review, ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Apa?

Halo! Ketemu lagi. Di chapter 2 nih aku bingung. Nah, penasaran? Baca!

* * *

Chapter 2: Apa?

_A... Apa? Aku berdebar? _Kata Kanone dalam hati.

Kanone terdiam. Dia hanya bisa menatap Narumi yang ada di dekatnya. Narumi berdiri. Kanone pun lega dan hilang dari gugupnya.

"maaf, ya," kata Narumi.

"ah, gak apa-apa, kok," kata Kanone.

Keesokan harinya, Kanone datang lagi ke rumah Eyes untuk curhat...

"Eyes...,"

"?"

"gimana nih?"

"gimana apanya?"

Kanone menjelaskan kepada Eyes...

"WUAAAH, MASA?" kata Eyes teriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"yah... gimana?"

"jatuh cinta~" (jail)

"...aku cari tips," (nyesal)

"yah... kamu harus pastikan dulu, kalau kamu suka sama dia," (serius)

"lalu, ng... ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cinta... selalu gugup kalau dekat dia... selalu senang atau... lupa!"

"hh... nanti aku curhat lagi, deh...," (bingung)

Akhirnya Kanone keluar dari rumah Eyes...

Di perjalanan...

_Gimana, nih? Tips Eyes gak jelas... _kata Kanone dalam hati.

_Lho? _Kanone melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya... Kousuke!

"Kousuke!" kata Kanone memanggil Kousuke yang berada di depan sebuah restoran (sepertinya ingin masuk).

"hah? Kanone?" tanya Kousuke.

"ikut aku! Nanti kutraktir!" kata Kanone menarik tangan Kousuke.

"benarkah? HOREE!" kata Kousuke gembira. Ternyata Kousuke itu rakus, dan sedikit lapar saja parah. Kelemahan: makanan, ditraktir

Akhirnya Kousuke ditraktir Kanone makan di restoran...

Setelah dijelaskan...

"oh... jadi gitu. Kamu berdebar saat di dekat perempuan bernama Narumi?" kata Kousuke.

"ya... aku harus gimana?" tanya Kanone.

"ha... aku bukan ahli cinta, apalagi psikikolog," kata Kousuke.

"...,"

"kalau sudah yakin, ya tembak saja," kata Kousuke lagi.

Kanone tersipu malu.

"er... emangnya segampang itu, nembak?" kata Kanone (agak marah).

"nggak,"

"ya, terus? Gimana aku?"

"tanya ke yang berpengalaman cinta aja...," kata Kousuke.

Akhirnya Kanone pergi. Kousuke pun gak jadi ditraktir. Kousuke nyesal, karena makanan sudah dipesan dan dia harus bayar sendiri...

"haaah, gimana ini...," kata Kanone menghela napas.

_Siapa yang berpengalaman dalam hal itu? Kalau Eyes, gak, ah... Ah! Tapi, Narumi 'kan belum tahu, aku Blade Children... _

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"KANONE!" teriak Narumi mendobrak pintu mansion Kanone.

"?"

"ng... ng... kamu mau ikut aku pas hanami*?" tanya Narumi.

Kanone terdiam sebentar. "boleh saja," jawab Kanone.

"hanami 'kan tinggal 5 hari lagi... jadi, siap-siap saja, ya!" kata Narumi lalu pergi.

"huh...," kata Kanone bingung sendiri.

Di lain pihak...

"hmm... akhirnya!" kata Narumi senang sambil berjalan.

Apa yang terjadi?

_To be continued. Please wait!  
_

* * *

*melihat sambil piknik bunga sakura yang berguguran, kebiasaan Jepang.

Chapter ini pendek banget, ya. Chapter terakhir... chapter 3? Gak romance-banget, ya... Tapi, ada romance di TRAGEDY AT THE SCHOOL! Akan diluncurkan! Tunggu ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Kampung Halaman

Akhirnya CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! *gembira* Ini cerita makin berkembang, kali? Ah, ya, akhir cerita bukan chapter 3-tapi 4 atau 5.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kampung Halaman

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu Kanone untuk "mengetahui perasaanya" datang. Yap! Ini adalah hari ke-3 sebelum hanami. Narumi sudah bilang, sih, saat hari ke-3 sebelum hanami, dia akan datang.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Kanone bergetar. Ada telepon. Kanone pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"halo, ini siapa?"

_"ini aku, lho!"_

"ah, Narumi?"

_"sudah bersiap, belum?"_

"sudah, sih... tapi, ketemuannya dimana?"

_"ehem...aku jemput kamu!"_

"he?"

_"tunggu, ya!" _kata Narumi lalu mematikan handphone-nya.

Kanone tersipu sendiri. _Emangnya mau kemana? _Ujarnya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Kanone sudah menunggu di depan mansion (tepatnya mungkin luar).

Lalu, datanglah mobil yang cukup besar + cukup mewah.

Kaca jendela mobil itu dibuka. "Kanone! Ayo masuk!" kata Narumi melambaikan tangan.

Kanone pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"eh, Narumi, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kanone.

"...kampung halamanku di Inggris!" jawab Narumi.

"he?"

Narumi hanya tersenyum.

"..."

Selama di perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri melihat keluar kaca jendela mobil.

Sudah memasuki daerah yang masih asri-sejuk-dan indah tentunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncullah sebuah bangunan-bangunan.

"sudah sampai," kata Narumi.

"eh?"

Saat keluar, sudah disambut dengan pemandangan yang indahnya luar biasa. Padang rumput yang sangat hijau dan luas, banyak pohon, ada bunga dan tumbuhan lain, asri dan sejuk.

"ini...,"

"ya... kampung halamanku, Hanasogen... di sini banyaknya orang dari Jepang," kata Narumi.

"keren...,"

"yah... memang indah, 'kan? Di dekat rumah yang ditengah itu, ada pohon sakura. Biasanya, hanami dilakukan di situ," kata Narumi.

Narumi menunjukkan jalan ke rumah di tengah.

Semua orang di situ mengenalnya, dan hanya mengucapkan "lama tak jumpa,", "akhirnya datang lagi," , dsb.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di rumah tengah, rumah pertama yang besar di sana.

"lihat beranda itu?"

"ya..."

"dulu, aku sering duduk di atas pagar itu, hingga membuat orang khawatir. Tapi, dari situ, aku bisa melihat hampir semua tempat di Hanasogen ini,"

"... dan, rumah tengah itu adalah ... ng... mirip apartemen, tapi tak ada pemilik bangunan. Jadi, gak mirip apartemen. Lebih mirip tempat pengungsian sementara, walaupun bukan,"

Setelah menyimpan barang-barang dan melihat kamar-nya, Narumi mengajak Kanone ke sebuah tempat.

"waw...," ucap Kanone.

"ini adalah tempat biasa aku bermain dengan yang lain, juga tempat yang tenang, dimana aku bisa bersantai...,"

"dulu, tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat bersahabat..."

"tapi,"

"sejak ada kasus pembunuhan 5 orang dengan masal dan brutal, terkadang tempat ini menjadi tak bersahabat lagi. Hampir selalu ada kecurigaan antar warga sini...," ucap Narumi panjang, dengan nada yang suram dan makin dramatis dengan angin yang berhembus.

_Lho? Kok, rasanya gaya bicaranya... kayak... khas Blade Children? _Kata Kanone dalam hati.

Hembusan angin makin cepat. Daun-daun berterbangan. Rasanya sepi sekali di situ.

"yah... sudah lama, aku tak pernah ke sini. Sejak aku direkrut. Atau... sejak "perempuan itu" dan "dia" datang... mungkin, tepatnya...," ucap Narumi.

Sebenarnya, Kanone ingin nanya tentang siapa "perempuan itu" dan "dia", namun, ia tak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba, ada SMS. Kanone pun membacanya.

**From: Eyes Rutherford**

**To: Kanone Hilbert  
**

**Kanone, kamu lagi dimana, sih? Padahal aku lagi ingin ngasihtahu tentang TIPS waktu itu!**

_Hah... Eyes, toh... _Kata Kanone dalam hati. Akhirnya Kanone pun menjawab SMS Eyes.

**From: Kanone Hilbert**

**To: Eyes Rutherford**

**Yah... lagi kampung halamannya Narumi... aku diajak, sih. Aku terima aja. Oke, TIPS-nya apa?**

Lalu, Eyes menjawab:

**From: Eyes Rutherford**

**To: Kanone Hilbert**

**Ya, ya... TIPS-nya... oh, ya, pas, nih, kamu 'kan lagi ada di kampung halamannya Narumi, dan yang jelas, Narumi pasti ada. Kayaknya, ini udah bukan TIPS. Di sini, misi kamu itu mengetahui perasaan kamu sebenarnya.  
**

Kanone kaget saat melihat SMS di atas (SMS balasan Eyes).

**From: Kanone Hilbert  
**

**To: Eyes Rutherford**

**Eyes... hmm, ada benarnya... kalau aku berdebar, 'kan? Akan kucari. Oh ya, kok Eyes sifatnya berubah? Note: jangan balas!**

Di lain pihak, Eyes yang melihat balasan Kanone:

_Kenapa... gak percaya padaku? Sifatku berubah? Masa, sih... _(pundung)...

Kembali ke Kanone, dia tenang saat Eyes tak membalasnya.

"huuf...," Kanone menghela napas.

Sedangkan itu, Narumi masih diam berdiri di tempat yang sama, dengan tatapan kosong.

Kanone pun masih penasaran dengan kata-katanya Narumi...

_To be continued. Please wait!_

_

* * *

_

Review chapter 4: hari ini pun Kanone belum mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, seperti apa yang dibilang Eyes, dia memang harus mengetahui perasaanya. Hingga pada puncaknya, Kanone pun akhirnya mengetahui perasaanya yang sebenarnya... Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

* * *

Haha... chapter paling panjang+paling gaje, deh... gak ada romancenya... tapi misteri... waduh, ganti genre, deh! Gara-gara kenafsuan pas masukkin cerita, jadi lupa TUJUAN aslinya... bukan drama, tapi MYSTERY! GYAAA GYAAA *teriak* Ada SMS gaje-nya... sifat OOC-nya Eyes kluar, deh! Tapi Eyes-nya gak sadar udah diutak-atik sifatnya sama aku *haha* (ditusuk Eyes). Tapi juga gak sadar sifatnya dah kayak gitu... HAHAHA! (makin ditusuk). Oh ya, Ryoko-nya gak bakal ada, soalnya pasti masih di Jepang. Jadi, kalau Rio mungkin ada, soalnya Rio habis dari Inggris (lihat Spiral Alive). Trus kejar-kejaran sama Kousuke yang GAK SUKA/BENCI sama Rio. Aku pikirin, deh!_ TERAKHIR: REVIEW; berupa saran, kritik, atau komentar lainnya. Sampai jumpa!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Perasaan yang Sebenarnya

Hiaaa~chapter 4! Mohon maaf aku lama update. Maafkan Author aneh ini! Oh ya, mulai detik ini, ada anggota baru yang akan membantu saya yaitu; Clover 2, Shinai Kazumi.

Kazumi: haloo! Salam kenal! Saya sahabatnya Aiko, yang akan membantunya!

Aiko: ya, ya. Sekarang lihat ch 4-nya!

**Disclaimer: **Shirodaira Kyou and Mizuno Eita.

**Warning!: **OC, agak OOC, gak nyambung, aneh, DSB!

Gak suka jangan baca, ya! Tapi kalau yang gk mau maksa ingin baca, ya baca aja!

* * *

Chapter 4: Perasaan yang Sebenarnya

"haah...," ucap Kanone pagi hari ini, hari kedua sebelum hanami, di beranda. Kanone masih belum mendapat jawaban atas perasaanya, dia cinta atau tidak.

_Bagaimana caranya untuk mengetahui perasaanku? _Ujar Kanone dalam hati.

"Kanone!" kata Narumi tiba-tiba datang, dan sudah berada tepat di belakang Kanone.

"Narumi!" balas Kanone.

"_hmm (tersenyum) _Sebentar lagi sarapan, lho!" ujar Narumi.

"ah, ya...," ucap Kanone. Entah kenapa dia merasa agak "gugup".

"..."

"..."

"hei?" tanya Narumi, bingung melihat Kanone yang masih diam.

"ah? Gak apa-apa!" kata Kanone (tersadar).

"..." Narumi menatap Kanone dengan wajah serius.

Kanone Kaget.

"?"

"ah, tidak. Lupakan saja," kata Narumi keluar dari kamar.

"..."

_Aku..._

Di meja makan...

"...Kanone?" tanya Narumi.

"ada apa?" tanya Narumi lagi.

"ti, tidak...,"

"ada apa? Ayo, katakan saja!" ucap Narumi sembari (sambil) mendekatkan wajahnya ke pandangan Kanone.

Sesaat, mereka berdua terdiam lagi.

Dan...

DEG! DEG!

_EEGGGGHH~! Aku berdebar! _Ujar Kanone di dalam hati, dengan wajah yang tersipu.

"?" Narumi malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya. (saking penasarannya)

Kanone sudah gak tahan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, dan ia pun memalingkan wajah.

Narumi pun kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Selama makan itu, Kanone berusaha melupakan hal tadi (di atas), namun, dia tak bisa.

Selesai makan, Kanone langsung kembali ke kamarnya untuk meng-SMS Eyes.

**From: Kanone Hilbert**

**To: Eyes Rutherford**

**EYES~~~! Aku berdebar banget, tahu! Katakan, aku harus ngapain? Aku aja gak tahu tipe cewekku kayak apa, nih!**

Sedangkan itu, saat Eyes membacanya...

"sudah berdebar..." kata Eyes datar (sebenarnya ada seneng-senengnya).

Lalu, Eyes menjawab:

**From: Eyes Rutherford**

**To: Kanone Hilbert**

**Sudah saatnya, kali... "ITU" lho... kataku, sih, tipe cewekmu itu yang hampir mirip sama kamu... INGAT! Yakinlah pada dirimu dulu!**

Kanone yang membacanya;

"hah...? NEMBAK? Terus, tipe cewekku kayak gitu, ya?"

Akhirnya dijawab:

**From: Kanone Hilbert**

**To: Eyes Rutherford**

**Eyes... 'masa nembak dulu? Mana mungkin, gugup banget... lebih baik kucari apa yang kusukai darinya dulu, ya...**

Dan, Eyes menjawab:

**Ya, itu lebih baik.**

Akhirnya dimulailah 'misi' Kanone untuk menemukan apa yang dia sukai dari Narumi!

_Hmm... kesukaanku?_

Akhirnya Kanone malah membuntuti Narumi...

"?" Narumi merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

"yah, biarlah!"

Narumi berjalan kembali.

_Nah, nah, nah! _Gumam Kanone sendiri di dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi, Narumi merasa ada yang mengikutinya, dan berhenti berjalan.

_Waduh, ketahuan? _Gumam Kanone kaget.

_Siapa, sih? Ngajak brantem? *devil mode on* _Kata Narumi di dalam hati, dengan tatapan sinis.

_Fuh, untung saja di sini, jadi masih ada 'itu'... baiklah, akan kulakukan! _Kata Narumi di dalam hati (lagi).

Narumi pun berjalan lagi.

Kanone lega, dan membuntuti Narumi lagi.

Narumi kembali ke kamarnya, Kanone pun menunggu di dekat sana.

Terdengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar Narumi. Kanone penasaran, dan membuka pintu, lalu...

BUAAAAKK! Kanone terjatuh. DUAAAK! Ada batu bata yang menimpanya, hanya 3.

"Aha!" ucap Narumi mendekati Kanone, tapi belum tahu itu Kanone.

"egh... Kanone? Kamu yang dari tadi membuntutiku?" kata Narumi lagi (kaget).

"ugh... batu bata?" ketus Kanone yang tertimpa batu bata itu.

"ah, maaf, ya! Kukira siapa...," ujar Narumi merapikan batu bata itu. (menyingkirkan batu bata).

**A/N: Kazumi: **Batu batanya dapet dari mana, tuh? Aiko: Rahasiaaaaa!**  
**

"eng... nggak apa, salahku juga membuntutimu...," balas Kanone.

"terus, kenapa kamu membuntutiku?" kata Narumi membantu Kanone berdiri.

Kanone tersadar, bahwa dia membuntuti Narumi untuk mengetahui apa yang dia sukai dari Narumi.

Kanone terdiam.

"... tak bisa dijelaskan, ya? Yah, nggak apa-apa, kok...," ujar Narumi.

Kanone pun keluar dari kamar Narumi, merenung sendiri di kamarnya.

_Mungkin... itulah yang kusukai dari Narumi, ya... _sepintas hal ini terlintas di pikiran Kanone.

_Apa? Karena... kebaikannya?_

Kanone mengacak-acak rambutnya, berfikir akan hal itu.

Kanone mulai mempercayai perkataan lubuk hatinya itu...

_Ya... sudah pasti... aku..._

_To be continued. Please wait!_

_

* * *

_

Preview chapter 5: Day that the major key: Debaran hati Kanone makin mengguncang, dan hampir saja 'kata itu' terucap dari bibirnya. Kata kunci hampir terucap, dan bagaimana dengan sehari sebelum hanami yang menjadi kunci utama itu? Akankah Kanone berhasil menemukan kunci utama itu dengan mulus?

* * *

HUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Makin gake abiss! ! Masih dalam tahap pembelajaran buat fic, jadi tolong 'diwajarkan' saja... HIKS HIKS HIKS (bercucuran air mata)

Kazumi: penasaran, batu bata dapet dari mana...

Aiko: kaugak woleh hahu! *sambil makan keripik* (kagak boleh tahu!)

Kazumi: -,-

Narumi: (tiba-tiba dateng, dobrak pintu) HEI! KETEMU JUGA NIH DUA AUTHOR!

Aiko: GEKH! Ada -piip- maut!

Kazumi: hah? Itu rahasianya Narumi?

Aiko: iya! Bakal diungkap di Pivity.

Narumi: Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi OC PALING -piip-!

Kazumi: jangan salahin aku, ya! Salahin Aiko, tuh! *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Aiko*

Aiko: meski aku pembuatnya, KAN UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! HUWEEE!

Narumi: *nganyunin gergaji*

DUAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

Aiko: !

Akhirnya Aiko vakum selama 2 bulan karena disabet oleh gergaji mautnya Narumi...

Nyorin: Terakhir, slilahkan review-nya...


End file.
